


Langst and Klance Prompts

by SqaceNerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Langst, One Shot Collection, klance, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqaceNerd/pseuds/SqaceNerd
Summary: Message prompts to me and I'll write a little one shot story based on them. Want to use this to practice writing and to give you guys something to read :)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Langst and Klance Prompts

Send me Langst or Klance prompts and I'll write my interpretation on them. I want to practice my writing skills and I figured this would be a good way to do so. :)


End file.
